Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cyclic redundancy check, and more particularly to a communication device with effective cyclic redundancy check and associated method.
Description of the Related Art
Digital communication networks include communication devices that exchange digital data in the form of data units. When a data unit is transmitted (e.g., over an electrical, an optical, or a wireless connection) from one communication device to another communication device, noise and/or interference may change, degrade, or otherwise alter the data unit. Error detection techniques may be used to determine whether a data unit has been altered after being transmitted by a source communication device. One error-checking technique includes the use of a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) function. A CRC value may be computed for a data unit (e.g. a packet) and appended to the data unit prior to transmission. A receiving device may receive the data unit with the appended CRC value, compute a CRC value for the data unit, and compare the computed CRC value with the received CRC value. If the two values differ, an error may exist. However, performing an error checking computation using a CRC function may not be effective.